The Proposal
by TheModGirl
Summary: We've been together for 6 years. We love each other very much. So I decided that I want to marry her." I think it's AU.


Again, I'm brazilian, so there could be some mistakes. I own nothing but the fact that I can't sleep at night.  
The song I put in this Fic it's called Temecula Sunrise by New Years Day.  
Hope someone reads it, and likes it. This may sound a bit weird, but it was very intense for me to write this, cause I don't believe on the subject of this Fic, but it's ok. Maybe now I can believe.

--

Ok, all I have to do now is calm down. Everything's ready: her favourite restaurant, her favourite table, her favourite girl (me!).  
We've been together for 6 years. We love each other very much. So I decided that I want to marry her.

She's the most beautiful woman in this world. You should see her - maybe not. Those blues eyes bring color to my life, her hair and the way it falls on her shoulder. And I used to be jealous of the wind, cause it could touch all of her at the same time; but when we hold each other is like our bodies we're made to be like that: together, entwined. I've never been a happy person, and I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. I used to think that is wrong to be unhappy, that we should all live always smiling, so I went through a lot of emotional crises over that. Untill she came, and she taught me that it's ok to be unhappy. She brings happiness to me. She brings light. She brings the best of me. And, that's the most beautiful thing on the world.

And, to night, I'm going to ask her to marry me. And I'm really scared. I suppose that when it comes to marriage proposal, there's no such thing as right or wrong. I'll take to her favourite restaurant, then we'll come to our apartament (where we've been living for four years) and I'll ask her. I should have had prepared a speach or something, but I'm not good with that, so I wrote her a song. And I'll sang to her when we get here, cause we'll be alone. And not just because I don't want people around us waiting for her to say yes. I mean, she dates me and I date her. We we're alone when I ask her to be my girlfriend, we we're alone when I ask her to move in with me, so why do I need anyone else around us when I ask her to marry me?

I'm a singer and she's a photographer. Last year I went to a World Tour and she came with me in most of the shows. But she had some work to do, so we had to stay away from each other for 2 months. It was horrible. I missed her so much, so I wrote a song about her and I just wish I could be home with her tonight and sleep next to her.

She's on the bathroom getting ready and I'm holding the little box with the ring I bought her. It's actually really cute: it's a two stone round brilliant diamond ring in white gold. The diamonds are blue, just like her eyes.

I hear the bathroom door open so I put the box in my purse. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to wear. I really didn't! I looked at my wardrobe and nothing there seemed to bem apropried, so I put the dress she gave me once. It's a short black summer dress.

Good God. She looks stunning. She's standing in front of me, her head tilted and a small smile on her face. Dressed in the blue dress I gave her at our 3 years anniversary. I'm just so lucky.

"Ready, Ash?" She asks as she entwines our finger together. I'm really nervous. And I think I'm sweating.  
We head to my car to go to restaurant.

I've been driving for 5 minuts and we're both quiet.

"Are you ok, honey?" She asks and rubbs my thigh lightly. Her hands on me: now I'm fine.

"Sure, baby. Why?" I hold her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"You're quiet, that's all. You're never quiet" She chuckles a bit as I fake an offended face. "Just kidding, baby. You know I love even when you can't stop talking." She smiles and I can't be mad at her.

"Oook." I kiss her lips as I stop the car at the red light. "And I love you too."

"How much?" Her face is just like a child now. A cute one.

"Can't say."

She frowns. "Why?"

"Cause I can't measure it. It has no limits. I love beyond everything." She gives an "aww" look and I can't see she's almost crying.

"You're wonderfull."

"I know."

"And modest too."

"I know."

We just got into the restaurant. We're on the table and now I'm officially shitting myself. And I'm shaking.  
Dinner was ok. We talked about a lot of things. Since we first met, our first kiss, our first night together. It was trully wonderfull, but I couldn't wait to get home.

We just got home and I see she's going to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I ask suddenly.

"Bathroom. I'm gonna get changed."

"Doon't!" That was a bit harsh. She looks confused now, but that's understandable.

"Why?"

"Errrm, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it. It's ok. Are you ok?" She comes closer, puts her amrs around my neck and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm fine, baby. Just stay here, ok?"

"Ok."

I go to our room and pick up my favourite guitar.

I'm standing in front of her shaking, sweating and looking really nervous just holding my guitar.

"Are you really ok? You're acting a bit weird today." She holds my face with both of her hands and look at me with a worried look.

"I'm fine, baby, really. I'm just... nervous. That's all."

"Nervous? Why? Is there anything on your mind?"

"Yes."

We stand quiet. This is getting weird.

"Care to share?" She smiles and rubbs her tumb on my cheek.

"Ok, that's it. Can you, hummm, sit on the couch?" She lets me go and go to the couch smilling.

"Ok, what now?" I can tell she's a bit anxious.

"Here's the thing. Remember last year, when I went to my Tour and you had to work so you couldn't come with me for the firsts concerts, so we stayed away from each other for 2 months?"

"Yeah."

She's sitting on the couch and I'm on the little table in front of it. She takesmy hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Ok. The night before I come home I wrote a song. And it's about you." She's smilling now. That's it, I'm ready. "But here's the thing:there's something I want to ask you, but before I do, I want so sing you the song, cause I couldn't find the words to say how much I missed you those days and how much I love you and love being next to you, ok?"

"Ok."

I set my guitar, take a deep breath and begin the song.

_3:35_ _Six hours into this drive,_ _This cup of cold coffee is barely keeping me alive,_ _And thinking about you is all that I can do,_ _Tonight._ _Tired eyes please see this trhough,_ _I'm staying awake just to sleep with you._

I think she likes the sing cause she's smilling now.

_If I'm not there,_ _When you awake,_ _Please don't be scared,_ _Make no mistake,_ _I'll be home soon,_ _To sleep with you,_ _Driving down these endless roads,_ _My compass is your heart that guides me home._

I've never felt so confortable before, just standing here singing to her.

_5:35,_ _Eight hours into this drive _ _LG brake lights,_ _Wink at me like bloodshot eyes,_ _80 miles still left to go,_ _80 miles 'till I'm in bed with you, _ _Tonight._ _Tired eyes please see this through._ _I'm staying awake just to sleep with you._

We both have tears on our eyes, cause this is so intense and so oft at the same time. It's like nothing matters now. And it really doesn't. Cause I'm home, with the love of my life singing my love to her.

_Temecula sunrise,_ _Flooding these half closed eyes,_ _My windshield's cemetery,_ _Smeared across a framed orange sky,_ _I crack a yellow smile,_ _Next exit 3 more miles,_ _15,800 and 40 feet till I'm in bed with you_ _If I'm not there,_ _When you awake,_ _Please don't be scared,_ _Make no mistake,_ _I'll be home soon,_ _To sleep with you,_ _Driving down these endless roads,_ _My compass is your heart that guides me home._

As I finish the song, I pick the little box that was on my lap,and hold the ring looking at her. She looks surprised now. "Spence, I love you. And being with you it's the best thing ever." I keep quiet cause I don't know what to say now."Well, I have nothing to say now. But will you marry me?"

She stands smilling, pulls me with her and hugg me. "Yes! Oh God, Yes!" She kisses me passionately on the lips. I got down on my knees and put the ring on her finger. "This is amazing baby. It's beautiful, you're beautiful. Thank you!"

She's crying now, her eyes are shinning and she can't stop smilling. And so am I. "You're beautiful. God, I was so nervous."

"That's why you we're so quiet, right?" I blush and burry my face on her neck. "Aww, that's so cute! I love you. And I can't wait to marry you."

I hold her face and kiss her. "I love you too, wife."


End file.
